This invention relates to an antiinflammatory imidazole.
There is a continuing need for safe and effective antiinflammatory agents. Inflammation is a disease process characterized by redness, fever, swelling, and pain. Arthritis, in its various forms, is the most prevalent, chronic, and severe of the inflammatory diseases. Traumatic injury and infection also involve inflammation, and antiinflammatory drugs are often used in their treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,080 describes 4-alkyl-2-alkylthio-5-aryl-1-substituted-imidazoles as antiinflammatory agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,769 describes antiinflammatory 4,5-diaryl-2-haloalkylsulfonyl-1-substituted-imidazoles.
Cherkofsky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,666 discloses antiinflammatory 4,5-diaryl-substituted imidazoles of the formula: ##STR1## where
R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 represent various defined groups; and
n is an integer of 0-2.
The usefulness of most commercial antiinflammatories is limited because of toxicity and adverse side-effects. Many produce gastric irritation and other effects, such as changes in blood cells and central nervous system. Adreno-cortical steroids produce gastric irritation and suppression of normal adrenal function.
The present invention results from efforts to develop new antiarthritic compounds with good antiinflammatory activity and minimal side effects that could be more effective in treating arthritis than are presently available drugs.